Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of 3,4-dihydroisoquinolinium compounds and their use as pharmaceutical agents.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the literature, quaternary 3,4-dihydro-isoquinolinium salts have already been described. See, for example, Chim. Ther. 6, 358-366 and 462-468 (1971). J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 19, 740-741 (1973), Can. J. Chem. 58, 2770-2779 (1980) and J. Org. Chem. 45, 3176-3181 (1980). These compounds are intermediate products, inter alia, for the preparation of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolines having valuable pharmacological properties.